


Man on the Moon

by EverythingisEvil



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gods, Orange Cassidy is a god, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: "It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like himSo I got myself a citrus friend"Chuck and Trent find out something interesting about Orange Cassidy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Man on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I did this. Idk anything about gods and all the rest so I'm just making it up as I go along

Chuck Taylor had known Orange Cassidy for many years. They lived in the same house and everything. However, he didn’t fully understand him. Cassidy seemed to have some sort of energy around him. Chuck wasn’t some crazy man who could detect auras or whatever but what he did know is in certain situations goose bumps appeared all over his body and his hairs stood up straight on his arms. When Orange Cassidy would actually wrestle and he was present, his body reacted like this. Not because he thought it was cool or whatever but because some sort of vibe was flowing out of Cassidy's form. Another time Chuck would feel this way is when Orange displays extreme emotions. Which, is extremely hard for him but the very few moments he has over the years, the same reaction to Chuck’s body happens. Chuck Taylor considered asking Cassidy about it but decided against it as it would seem really weird. So, instead he questioned Trent about this. 

  
“I think Orange is a God, or something.” Chuck didn’t know how else to introduce the concept to Trent but he did it the only way he thought he could. 

  
“What the hell did you just say to me?” Trent replied, puzzlement in his voice. Chuck sat down next to Trent, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder. 

  
“I think, our man, Orange Cassidy is a God, or something.” Chuck gave Trent the most serious look he could muster as he repeated his conversation starter. Trent blinked slowly before raising his eyebrows at Chuck who raised his eyebrows back.

  
“Hear me out here man. Whenever Cassidy wrestles real seriously or when he gets super angry or super sad... his whole demeanour changes. It’s like, he has a different energy and it’s sorta intimidating.” Chuck told his tag partner, trying to sound like he wasn't just joking. 

  
“I’m not too sure what you're getting at. I haven’t known Orange for as long as you have. I haven’t seen around him often in either of those situations. I'm sure if you asked he might answer.” Trent told him, his gaze drifting to the hand still on his shoulder and Chuck's unsure expression. Suddenly, Chuck moved very close to Trent, making him flinch. 

  
“You know how much I hate my personal space being invaded, get outta here.” Trent attempted to push Chuck away. However the Kentucky Gentlemen grasped Trent firmly by the shoulders and shook him. 

  
“If I tell Cassidy this, he will think I’m crazy.” Chuck said with a strained tone. Trent removed the two hands from his shoulders and stood up before moving to his bag. 

  
“That’s your problem man.” Trent casually replied, bending down to rifle through his items. The door squeaked as it opened. Chuck snapped his head over to see Orange Cassidy standing at the doorway. 

  
“Hey Cassidy, what’s up?” Chuck greeted the man, trying not to sound like he had just been talking about him.   
“I heard what you said about me.” Cassidy replied quietly, walking in and sitting down beside Chuck. 

  
“What? Wait what??” Chuck exclaimed, glancing over at Trent who looked confused. Cassidy twisted open his orange juice and took a sip. He swallowed before continuing. 

  
“I heard your suspicion about me. Well, I already knew you thought I was weird cuz I could read your thoughts but now I’m certain.” Chuck stared at Orange Cassidy in shock, both at the fact he said a rather long sentence and that he could apparently hear his thoughts.

  
“Yeah that is probably the most I’ve said in a while. Anyway, so yeah you're right, I’m actually not human. I'm a God, I was given the opportunity to come down to earth many, many years ago and find out more about the world down here. I am also called up if any shit goes down on earth, which is more common than you think. If you're wondering why I just don’t turn up at shows sometimes. So yeah, I’m sorry for not telling you guys earlier.” Chuck gazed at his friend, stunned by the fact his stupid idea was true. He looked past Cassidy to see Trent just standing there. 

  
“So, what about the whole energy thing Chuck was talking about?” Trent asked, tearing his gaze away from his god friend. Orange turned to him with a smile. 

  
“That’s true too. I'm actually a rather powerful god. So, that’s why I have the Orange Cassidy persona. So I can control my powers. However, when I’m seriously wrestling or when I’m super angry or sad my grasp on my powers loosens so my human form gives off this energy as Chuck called it.” Orange Cassidy finished his answer with a nod and looked at the two best friends.

Their expressions mirroring each others. Cassidy chuckled and kept drinking his juice. 

  
“Wait... human form?” Chuck snapped out of his bewildered state to ask. Cassidy glanced at Chuck and gave him a thumbs up. 

  
“...huh” Chuck replied quietly, deciding to go onto Twitter to calm himself down. 


End file.
